Intercambio
by Annie Park
Summary: A Mikey se le ha ocurrido una gran idea para regalar el día de Navidad. ¿A Raph le gusta? [One-Shot]. No soy buena para resúmenes, pero ojalá le des una oportunidad.


**Intercambio.**

 **Nota del Autor:** Hace poco me aplicaron un examen de Comprensión Lectora de Inglés. Y estaba esta historia… no recuerdo su nombre, pero trataba sobre una niña que le regaló una caja con _besos y abrazos_ a su papá para Navidad. ¡Y me pareció realmente adorable cuando lo leí! Inmediatamente, me dije a mí misma que sería de lo mejor que hubiera pasado con Raphie-boy y Mikey, porque ¿quién es más adorable que Raph y Mikey?

Esos dos son un encanto y tengo una debilidad enoooorme por ellos. Si también te gustan y no te aburriste con mi introducción, espero que le des una oportunidad a esta historia c:

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Teenage Mutant Nija Turtles. Pero ojalá lo fuera, jaja.

* * *

24 de Diciembre. Víspera de Navidad.

El frío viento se filtraba por las alcantarillas, congelando los inmensos ductos, cristalizando el agua y haciendo que las cuatro tortugas pequeñas que habitaban allí debajo temblaran de frío sin sus bufandas.

La guarida estaba decorada con miles de guirnaldas alrededor de las paredes. Las luces de colores brillaban en la entrada y en la cima del pequeño árbol de Navidad que Splinter había ido a comprar a la superficie. Grandes cojines bordados con las pequeñas caras sonrientes de los cuatro hermanos asomaban de distintos colores en los sillones de la sala. Incluso el dojo tenía espíritu navideño: la estancia estaba forrada de rojo y tenía figuras de papel con forma de copos de nieve colgando del techo —trabajo de Leo—.

La comida era la parte favorita de todos. Situado sobre la mesa principal, estaba un banquete que incluía un pavo mediano, pasta y unos bollos de pan rellenos de queso y carne hechos por el pequeño Mikey de seis años —con la ayuda de Sensei, por supuesto—.

Los cuatro hermanos estaban sentados en el frío suelo junto al Árbol de Navidad. Donnie estiraba la mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar y comer varias de las galletas que debían de ser para Santa Claus. Leo seguía con la vista a su padre, que se encontraba caminando en círculos, dispuesto a comenzar con el intercambio de regalos. Mikey y Raph eran otra historia. Ambos estaban sentados sin hacer nada, mirándose furtivamente.

Cuando Splinter alzó una pata peluda para iniciar, las cuatro tortugas sonrieron —sí, incluso Raphael—.

Sensei se dirigió con la mirada a Leonardo, quien se levantó de su asiento con una pequeña bolsa de papel y una sonrisa en el rostro. Donnie la recibió con gusto, frunciendo el ceño ante el par de calcetines rojos que estaban adentro; después murmuró algo sobre los ácaros, que Leo no alcanzó a comprender del todo, y le dio las gracias a su hermano.

La tortuga de siete años se dirigió a su hermanito menor y le entregó una vieja caja que parecía haber sido tratada con varias patadas antes de usarla. El pequeño de ojos azules le agradeció a Donnie sin siquiera haber abierto el regalo —el cual eran unos dulces que había logrado robar de la alacena. A veces resultaba genial ser más alto de lo normal y tener la agilidad de treparse a la mesa—.

Y ahora le tocaba a Mikey entregar su regalo.

Raphael gruñó por lo bajo. A él le había tocado regalarle a Leonardo. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa: su hermano menor le iba a dar su regalo de Navidad. Demonios, no entendía por qué siempre tenía que regalarle a él. Pero juraba que si volvía a regalarle una piedra como el año pasado, le daría unos cuantos golpes en la cara hasta dejarle el ojo morado por volver a arruinarle la Navidad.

El menor ni notó la actitud seca de su hermano.

Mikey se retorció en su lugar, con la felicidad crispándole el rostro —más de lo normal—. Sus ojos azules rebosaron de emoción cuando le entregó a Raph aquella pequeña caja forrada en hermoso papel dorado y rojo fuego.

Raph abrió la caja con cuidado y dejó escapar un resoplido de frustración cuando vio lo que había dentro.

Nada.

Así es, Mikey le había entregado la caja vacía.

—Bueno —Escupió él, amargamente—. Vaya, Mikey. En serio creí que no podrías regalar algo peor que una piedra, pero tus niveles de imbécil rebasan los límites razonablemente pensables.

Mikey pareció ofendido, confundido e inmensamente deprimido.

—Pero…—Chilló él, sin poder terminar.

—No —Interrumpió—. Mejor cállate. No quiero escuchar las tonterías que estés por escupir. ¿Sabías…? —Raph frunció los labios con enojo—. ¿Sabías siquiera que cuando regalas algo, la caja tiene que _tener algo adentro?_ Oh, pero no. Tú eres tan estúpido que te atreves a arruinarme la Navidad de nuevo y…

—¡Raphael! —Leonardo chilló en su lugar, mirando a su hermano estupefacto. Hasta Donnie había dejado de comer las galletas de Santa Claus, y Splinter solamente los observaba detenidamente, con ambas cejas alzadas.

—Mejor tú también cierras tu estúpida boca, Sin Miedo. Tú no tienes de qué quejarte. No, porque intenté conseguirte de todas las maneras posibles el mejor regalo que pude. ¿Y yo que tengo? N-a-d-a. —La ira le palpitaba en la frente, y no le importó ni un segundo que los ojos de su hermano comenzarán a llenarse en lágrimas—. Porque tú —Señaló a Mikey acusadoramente—, te atreves a darme una caja ¡vacía!

Mikey estalló en llanto.

—¡Pero no está vacía! —Gimió, dolido—. La llené con abrazos…—murmuró tristemente— ¿Sabes lo que me costó guardarlos? ¡Eran difíciles de atrapar! —Se quejó—. Pero los guardé junto a mis recuerdos de nosotros dos juntos. Aunque sea donde me estés gritando o golpeando… los guardé porque eran especiales para mí porque estabas en ellos. ¡Y los abrazos son todos para ti!

Raph se quedó congelado en su lugar. De modo que su hermano le había regalado…

Dios. La culpabilidad le cayó en el estómago pesadamente, y los hombros se le hundieron con rigidez.

Reaccionó. Pero ay era tarde, porque ya lo había dicho. Ya se había quejado y no había vuelta atrás.

—Mikey —La voz se le quebraba de culpa—, lo lamento, yo…

—¡No! —Gritó el pequeño, arrebatándole la caja de las manos—. Y me voy a llevar mi tonto regalo porque es tan estúpido que no merece estar con alguien taaaan increíble como tú —escupió, con sarcasmo—. Oh. Y perdón por haber arruinado todas tus Navidades. Perdón por haber existido y ¡perdón por ser tu hermano!

Las cientas de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Le dolía. Pero no más que a Raph por haberlo herido de esa forma.

Raphael no se movió hasta escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Mikey azotar fuertemente.

—Padre…

—Ve con él —Le concedió la rata.

Raphael corrió escaleras arriba hasta postrarse frente a la habitación de su hermano menor. Tocó la puerta repetidas veces hasta que el pequeño apareció frente a él, con las manos frotándose los ojos y sollozando quedamente.

No le indicó que entrara, pero consideró que el hecho de que hubiera dejado la puerta abierta antes de regresar a su cama se confundía con una invitación a que lo hiciera.

—Mikey…

Él no contestó.

—Lo lamento, ¿sí? —Tenía que ser directo si quería acabar con eso de una vez por todas—. Y lo lamento en serio. Lo siento tanto que duele, de verdad. Fui un completo idiota y te comprendo si me odias después. Porque siempre soy un idiota. Y porque seguramente todos los recuerdos que guardaste en esa caja son malos. Porque sé que a veces desearías no tenerme como hermano.

Mikey hipó, sin moverse.

—No eres un… —hizo una mueca, como si le estuviera prohibido decir esa palabra— idiota. Eres un buen hermano. Un gran, gran hermano. Y tampoco guardé recuerdos malos. Ni uno solo. Puede que me golpearas en algunos, pero siempre terminabas abrazándome a escondidas. Era divertido… Porque eres un blando. —Mikey rió y se volvió para mirar a su hermano mayor a los ojos.

Y Raph se sintió más idiota de lo que se había sentido antes. Porque lo era, demonios. Había sido un grandísimo idiota y Mikey tenía la facilidad de perdonarlo así como así. Causaba envidia, casi.

—Te entiendo. Yo también me hartaría de mí a veces. —Masculló, sonriendo—. Y el que te enojes conmigo de vez en cuando no quiere decir que seas un mal hermano.

—Mikey…

—Tranquilo. —Acordó él, sagaz.

Raph se sentó junto a él en la cama.

—Tienes esa… manera de hacerme sentir tonto. —Dijo él, mientras lo abrazaba rápidamente.

Mikey se rió.

—Lo sé.

Raphael sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la almohada de Mikey, donde se encontraba su regalo de Navidad.

—¿Y vas a desperdiciar tu esfuerzo por atrapar abrazos, o vas a darme mi fantástico regalo de Navidad?

El pequeño sonrió, estirando la mano para alcanzar la caja.

—Espera un segundo —Indicó, antes de entregársela.

Mikey miró la caja durante aproximadamente diez segundos, con cara de concentración y sin parpadear. Después se la entregó, sonriente.

—¿Qué…? —Preguntó Raph, curioso por su actitud.

—¿Eh? —frunció el ceño—. ¡Ah! Eso. Sólo estaba guardando el recuerdo de este momento.

Raph sonrió antes de volver abrazarlo. Sin duda era el mejor hermano que pudo haber tenido… aunque tuviera… ese toque molesto.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. Y si has llegado hasta el final… ¡muchas gracias! ¡Pleaseeeee, review! ¡Me encantaría saber tu opinión! C:_


End file.
